changing sides
by the accused
Summary: this answers the questions filling the spaces between the first and second transformers crossovers i wrote. sumary: how steelgear became an autobot.   Transformers crossovers discontinued.


Side change

"Great," thought Steelgear as he exited the portal Kaidon created "I end up back as a protoform. Now I need to find another vehicle form." A second later, as he landed in the parking lot of a gym, crushing a car under the weight of his meteor form. "I need to work on my landings. Well, at least I got a scan of that car." he said as he began to transform into his new Toyota camry form. He was about to drive off as he noticed a blonde girl walking towards him "Yeah, I'll be right there. Bye." she said as she put her cell phone away and took out her car keys to unlock her car; his new alt mode. "Oh yeah, I am going to like this." he thought as she got in his driver seat and turned the car on. As the car turned on, Steelgear turned on his radio, playing the song Any kind of guy, surprising her. As she started to drive, the music stopped, then a voice on the radio said, in an Italian accent, "You can drive me anytime.". "Wierd." she commented "Must be radio problems." she stopped the car at an apartment building and got out, walking in. "I like this girl." he said as he started to do a google search on her, "I really like her." he thought as he found her Facebook page "Kyra sivaches, in a relationship, bank secretary." he said as he started reading her page "Interesting, shes a racing fan, like me. Why did I not search this girl ages ago?" he asked himself as he saw her coming out of the building. As he was leaving, a large black van drove out from behind the apartment building "Looks like Steelgear is going soft on us, don't you think, whiplash?" it said as it started following the ex-decepticon to the girl's house as she opened the garage door and drove in. "Whiplash, I think you need to take care of her." the van said to the radio resting on his seat "First I need to get close to her. I need her work location." the radio answered back. "Got it." the van started "She works at the New World bank; Creek lane." he said looking at her Facebook page. "So, you want to get Kyra also?" said a human walking near the sidewalk "GET AWAY!" the van yelled back "Don't worry." he started "If you want her dead, then we want the same thing." the human explained. "Okay then. Get in." the van said as it drove away. "What is her importance to you?" the human asked "you seem trustworthy" the van started "We are decepticons from the planet Cybertron. She corrupted another decepticon, Steelgear, we're getting him back." "What's her importance to you?" the van finished. "I'm an assassin and she escaped her death by my hands. Who are you?" the man asked back " you cam call me Off-road." it introduced itself "Call me Disaster" the human introduced himself.

A few days later

Kyra had just finished with her last customer "Kyra, do you mind locking up tonight?" her boss asked "No problem, mr Smithson." she answered "Have a good night.". five minutes after he left a man came in "Sorry sir, but the banks closed." she told him "I'm not here for the bank." he answered "I'm here for you." he said as he pulled out a gun and forced her to the ground. "Let me go!" she shouted as he led her to his van. "Whiplash, shut her up." he requested as the human sized robot used one of it's whips to hit her. "That's just a warning, girl." her captor warned as she got up "Do what I say, when I say it without question and that won't happen again, understand?" he told her. She nodded to show she understood

Back at bank

"Kyra should've been out of there by now." Steelgear thought, getting tired of waiting for her after at least one hour "I'll check out back." he said as he drove to the back of the bank. "kidnapped, of course." he said as he drove off following the tire tracks to an abandoned warehouse.

Warehouse

"Let me go!" Kyra shouted as Disaster took a knife to her neck "Noone escapes from me, girl!" he shouted as he kicked her to the ground. "What the heck is that?" he shouted as a car; her car, punched through the wall and somehow made a missile battery form on the roof of the car knocking out her kidnapper, then changing into a robot like the black van did earlier. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the softy." the van robot said as it entered the room "You actually care for this pathetic human insect, don't you!" it said as it tried to shoot her only to have Steelgear block his shot, saving her. "My answer is yes, creep!" Steelgear shouted as he transformed and rammed his old ally, knocking him down "Only one decepticon touches her and thats me!" the ex-decepticon snapped back as he shot the van through the wall and into a power line, electrocuting it and knocking it into stasis. Steelgear then changed into a human pretender and walked over the barely conciense Kyra in the corner of the room. "Kyra, are you okay?" he asked "Who or what are you and how do you know my name?" she asked back as the human began to turn back into a car. "I'll answer all your questions, just get in." it said "No!" she refused "I'm not coming until you answer my questions." she again refused to get in "Fine! My name is Steelgear and I am a mechanical being from the planet Cybertron. Oh yeah, the reason I know your name is because I found your Facebook page." it explained "Now get in!" Steelgear commanded as she got in the car. "You have the same symbol as that van." she pointed to the decepticon symbol on the hood "Why did you save me?" "Becuase" it answered "You're with me now.". "Wait, are you asking me out?" Kyra questioned as he turned down her street "kinda, I saw your relationship status. Your boyfriend is lucky to have you, but if you're single again, you know where to find me." Steelgear said as he drove in the garage of her house. "Why don't you come in." she invited him in "Sure." he answered as he turned back into a human, opening the door for her "Wow, for a giant robot, you sure know how to treat a woman." she commented "why don't you sit down. You want coffee?" she asked, turning on the machine "Sure, thanks." Steelgear answered as Kyra brought over two cups "A week ago, at the gym, was that you flirting with me through the radio?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee "Yeah. The reason I said you could drive me is because usually I have one rule: noone drives but me." he answered "If I didn't let you drive me, you would have gone missing this week." he said "Uh thanks?" she answered, unsure of how to answer him. "Oh, and when I'm human, call me Steel Gear." he added as she walked over to the sink. "So, right now, your name is Steel?" she asked "Yep, couldn't think of anything else." he explained getting up "I think I'll get some racing in for a few hours. Wanna come?" he asked "No" she answered "I need to get ready for bed, got work tomorrow. Are you going to be back tonight, I need a car to get to work tomorow." "Maybe!" he shouted back as he transformed into a Ferrari racer instead of her car and drove off. A few hours later she went to go check if he got back "Great!" she exclaimed "Looks like I'm missing work tomorrow if he doesn't get back soon." In the morning she checked the garage only to find him in it "Finally." she said sarcastically "I'm ready to go, but I'm already late and my boss doesn't like it if employees are late." "Get in." he answered back as the garage opened. "You changed your symbol?" she asked pointing to the new autobot sign on the hood "The autobots protect humans and since I saved your life, I guess that means I'm an autobot now." he answered as she got out "Do you mind picking me up at 7:00 tonight?" she asked "Sure" he answered back. "Don't be late!" she shouted after him. After she got out out of work early, she decided to call a friend "Hey Selena, you were allies with the autobots, right?" she asked "Yeah, why?" Selena answered on the other line. "Was there a decepticon named Steelgear?" "Yeah, there was. Why do you want to know?" she asked "Night-watch is your guardian, right?" Kyra asked her "You need to talk to him?" Selena answered "I'll patch him in." she finished as she called him. "Hey, Kyra!" he started "Haven't talked to you in a while. How you doin?" "Fine, but I have a question." she answered "Ask away." he replied "Don't freak out about this," she started "but Steelgear's back. . . and he saved my life." she finished, unsure how he would react. "I was wondering if we could meet you and Selena later?" she asked "sure," the cybertronian answered back "but I will fight if he tries anything." he warned. "Thanks, bye." she concluded as she hung up the phone, seeing her guardian enter the parking lot. "Who were you talking to?" he asked as he drove up "Just my friend Selena." she replied "Is her last name King?" he asked back "Yeah, why?" she asked. "I know her." he answered as he told he about his past life as a decepticon. "You did want to join the autobots, right?" she checked before telling him about the meeting she just set up.

The meeting

"Where are they?" asked Night-watch  
>"Will you relax? I know Kyra, she might late sometimes, but she will be here." replied Selena, calming him down.<br>"Well, I hate waiting. If this is a trick just to kidnap or kill you, don't expect me to be nice." he replied "Hey, if that's what this is, she would be forced to tell me to come alone." she answered as he saw her drive up. "Steelgear. You actually want to become an autobot?" Night-watch asked "If your mad, blame Kyra." the ex decepticon answered "Hey! It was you that decided to save me, remember?" she interrupted. "Selena, you trust him?" asked the autobot "No." she answered, causing Steelgear to give her an angry look "But if kyra trusts him, then he's not lying." she finished "Thanks." Steelgear said as he transformed and kyra got in.

Kyra's house

"Hey, kyra, you mind me doing some mods to my car form?" asked Steelgear "What mods? I need it to look like I could afford it." she answered "Just a new finish and fender." he explained. "Sure." she said as the car doors turned orange and a black racing stripe formed in the middle while the fender grew a tiny bit "Done." he said "I'm going to go test this out on the roads, wanna come?" he asked "Sure, thanks." she answered, getting in. A few minutes later he made an exit onto a dirt road "Hey, where are we going?" she asked "Racing circuit." he answered, stopping in a line of cars. "Well, girly got a new ride. Making up for the fact you can't race?" the driver next to her joked "I'll run you off this road." he threatened as he scratched the paint on the hood. "I know why your doing this. Afraid your going to lose?" she shot back as the starting lights went off "What are you doing, drive." she told Steelgear as he started his engine "You scratch my paint, I scratch yours." he said menacingly as a missile battery formed and almost shot the racer. "Steelgear! Are you trying to get me arrested?" she shouted as he came close to completing the race "Sorry! Force of habit!" he answered back as he passed first place. "That's what I. Did to win races before." he explained as he dropped her off at the house "Now, if you excuse me, I need to fix this scratch before it sets in." he said as he drove off mumbling to himself "Be back tonight!" she shouted after him.

Reply to:

Reply to Jeff Maughan

Send


End file.
